


Nail Polish

by Dudette_Mal



Series: Yoreki drabble-y shorties [11]
Category: Karneval
Genre: M/M, Nail Polish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dudette_Mal/pseuds/Dudette_Mal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gareki runs into Yogi and Tsukumo while they engage in a rather female hobby that Gareki cannot quite comprehend at first, but soon sees a certain reason in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nail Polish

Gareki stared at them with unbelieving eyes.

  
Yogi and Tsukumo talked in soft, hushed tones. He should have knocked before coming into his boyfriend’s room.

  
He should totally have knocked. Maybe asked whether he could come in even.

  
They sat on Yogi’s bed in their pyjamas, bottles and bottles of nail polish littering the comfy orange blanked Yogi was so fond of. Nail files were lying around there as well. Tsukumo was just applying clear nail polish on Yogi’s fingernails with practised ease.

  
This couldn’t be the first time. Tsukumo might be concentrated, but she was always diligent with her work. Yogi – his boyfriend (with emphasises on the ‘boy’ – like male! – part) – telling her about playing with Nai.

  
And the only thing slipping out of the raven haired teen’s mouth was, “The hell?”

  
Immediately he held their attention. “Gareki!” Yogi greeted him cheerfully, while Tsukumo just nodded him a quiet greeting. “Come in! We were just-!” He then he paused. “I think I just know the colour for you! I bought this really nice looking night blue in the last town!”

  
Gareki remembered that. He remembered assuming that Yogi bought it for Tsukumo. Wrong assumption, he told himself quietly, don’t believe Yogi has anything like decency. Or male pride. Then he told Yogi flat out “No. I’m male.”

  
He turned around and had almost left the room, when he heard Tsukumo say something, he never thought, he would hear from her. “But you’ve got so beautiful nails, Gareki.” She seemed flustered when she continued. She had every damn right to be flustered. “Imagine, Gareki, your nails dragging Yogi’s shoulders closer, leaving red marks, leading Yogi to moan your name in a mixture of pleasure and pain over and over again in your ears.”

  
For a second there was a pregnant silence. “You promised me not to tell anyone!” Gareki snapped at Yogi.

  
“It’s Tsukumo-chan not anyone, Gareki!” Yogi tried to calm him down, but Gareki already hit him. Hard. “I’m sorry!”

  
When he opened his eyes again, he saw Gareki sitting on his bed, looking at Tsukumo with a nonchalant expression, showing her his fingernails. “How long do you think they should be?” Tsukumo blinked, but then nodded, a small smile on his face as she answered.

  
Yogi was blushing dark red.

  
Gareki just smirked at him, raising an eyebrow suggesting.

  
The lieutenant almost spluttered in embarrassment.

  
Seemingly, his boyfriend conspired with his best friend against him. Because he had told Tsukumo about their relationship. He bit on his bottom lip and sat up straight again, watching them with pensive eyes.


End file.
